The House on the Corner
by Banshee1449
Summary: Raven Lives in the very small town of Pilion, Massachusetts. One day she mets Lila, a very spiteful person on lives on the hill on the corner. But, what Raven doesn't know is that a group of men are after Lila and Lila needs her help to fight them off.


Chapter -1

Lila held the shovel tight, so tight her knuckles turned white. Her clothes were soak and her hair was plastered to her scalp. She slammed it into the ground and begun digging, despite of the heavy rain and lightning. She hit something after two feet of dirt. She threw the shovel out of the hole and uncovered a new white casket.

She brushed of the dirt off of the lid and pried it open with her bare hands. She looked at the well-dressed man lying in the casket. He had on an amulet with an amethyst gem in the middle of a gold rim. She bent down and took it off. She looked at the man and slammed her heel into his face. It went through his eye and spat blood on every part of the grave. Lila climbed out of the hole and kicked her shovel into the grave. She walked over to the tree with her trench coat hanging from one of the branches.

She put on the coat and pocketed her find. She immediately started walked past the grave and onto the trail made for mourners. She saw that the gate was locked up for the night. Getting extremely irritated and annoyed because she cannot get a break these days, she started climbing the fence.

Suddenly she heard barking. "Damn dogs." She said without stopping. She vaulted over the fence and landed on the ground. She turned around and saw the grave keeper. He held his little lantern up to his face so he could see better and called out, "Who's out there? Hello?" She turned and ran down the sidewalk towards a lonely hill.

She stopped at the foot of the hill and looked up it. Her mansion stood above the world looking extremely scary to even the bravest man. She walked around the hill and saw her path she made the other day. She started walking up the twisted path, up to the front door.

Cold and wet she took out her keys and unlocked the door. She pushed open the big oaken double-doors and walked into the fortress. She closed he doors behind her and called out to the stillness, "I'm home!" She laughed with glee as she hurried to her room. She boots squeaked as she ran up the grand staircase and down the Gothic designed hallway. She entered her Gothic Victorian designed room and looked at her canopy bed. She walked over to it and sat down, took off her wet boots and socks, and put on a new pair of comfy socks.

She stood up and walked over to her vanity desk and sat on the stool. It was a dark room with only one light. She turned on the little desk light and took out the amulet. It glimmered in the light and was beautiful. She missed the thing very much but didn't understand why her grandfather killed a man for her to retrieve her family heirloom.

She shrugged and was glad to have it back. She opened her drawer and put it in the secret compartment and closed the drawer.

She suddenly felt a presence in the air. It was shifting somehow, but she lived alone and no one could even find her walkway leading up to this place, but with Lila, nothing was ever safe.

She got up slowly and turned around. She saw a man in the shadows holding a gun. She dared not move. She eyed the drawer with her gun in it but the man had the gun pointed at her. She looked around for something to throw at him to get sometime to get her gun.

But the man cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. That gunshot could be heard in the next town over.

Lila lied on the floor, her stomach with a bullet in it. She tried to get up but the man planted a foot on her back pushing her face against the cold floor. She could hear the man open drawers but he angrily said,

"Where is my amulet you took from my father's grave?" He pressed down harder on her back.

"It's mine! You're the theft!" she called out in pain.

"Well in that case you can have fun finding your first aid. I happened to hid it when I came in here."

He got off her back and walked out of the room, locking the door from the outside. Lila knew she couldn't survive without the amulet around her neck so she dragged herself over to the desk, so close she could feel the coldness of the wood on her face as she reached up and found the secret compartment. She swatted several things out her reach and found the amulet. She put it on and closed the drawer. She tried to get up and walk to her bed but she failed and fell on the floor, the amulet glowing like crazy.

There she lied for an eternity. The amulet preserving her life, preventing death until help comes. But Lila had no friends, only enemies. So she lied there a tear rolling out of her eye. Knowing that this might be her one and only resting place. Knowing no one will come to look for her. Knowing only someone foolish will help. Knowing she will be there for a long, long, long time.


End file.
